


Bad (?) Hair Day

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorms, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Chanhee just really likes Kevin's hair down.





	Bad (?) Hair Day

Moon Hyungseo, or Kevin, was a patient man.

Really, he is.

Everyone in their group knows about it. They know they can get away with almost anything so long as they give Kevin a pretty smile and a promise to never do it again. Kevin doesn't really believe them, but he loves the boys so he'll let it pass.

So it was a really big surprise to everyone when he suddenly yelled, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY HAIR!" in the dorms one day.

Juyeon and Hwall, who were eating a bowl of popcorn in the living room, looked up with wide eyes to see a fuming Kevin looming over a scared, surprised, and shaking Chanhee.

"H-hyung--" Hwall stuttered out, but Kevin was already stomping out of the dorm, slamming the door shut.

"What was that?" Sunwoo peeked from his bedroom where he was watching a movie with Haknyeon on his laptop.

Chanhee started crying on the spot.

"Oh no." Juyeon, being the eldest one available in the dorm at the time, stood up and collected the crying blonde to sit with him and Hwall on the sofa. "Don't cry, don't cry. Will you tell hyung what happened?"

Sunwoo had dragged Haknyeon out too and sat on the floor in the living room, offering silent comfort to their crying hyung.

"I just wanted t-to..."

"You can do it, hyung." Hwall encouraged, already wrapped around Chanhee like an overgrown koala.

"To hide his forehead."

Haknyeon choked on a popcorn, turning to Chanhee incredulously Iand mirroring everyone else's expression. "You wanted to hide his forehead? What?"

"Hyungseo had his hair styled up today. I kept messing with it and I ruined it in the end." Chanhee explained, hiccuping. Haknyeon offered him the popcorn bowl and he immediately shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, making the next part of his explanation a bit obscure. "...like... better... covered... cuter... but... angry... maybe... girl..."

Then he broke down again.

"Aww." Juyeon rubbed his dongsaeng's back soothingly.

" _You_ _ _understood__ _ _ _that?___ " Sunwoo mouthed.

" _Not_ _ _one__ _ _ _bit.___ " Juyeon mouthed back.

"Chanhee, I--" to everyone's surprise, Kevin was back, looking a bit frantic and a lot regretful. His heart sank when he saw Chanhee's puffy face, red and still with tears running down his cheeks, surrounded by some of his bandmates in the living room.

Hwall made a quick, panicked sign towards Kevin, motioning for him to leave.

"I'm so sorry, Chanhee." Kevin ignored the warning, shoving Haknyeon and the popcorn bowl away to hug the crying boy, burrowing his face into Chanhee's neck and ignoring the carpet burn on his exposed knees from his ripped skinny jeans. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm not angry, please don't cry."

Juyeon quickly gathered the other members and herded them into the kitchen to give Kevin and Chanhee a moment. He sent Kevin a 'fix this mess' look before pushing Sunwoo towards the kitchen.

"Y-you're not mad? I r-ruined your l-look."

"I was just trying something out." Kevin explained, before sighing and saying _fuck_ _ _it__ under his breath. "I wanted to look good today because I was going to ask you out on a date after I buy a gift for you and I thought you would like me s-showing my forehead."

They both dutifully ignored the gasp and a clutter of things crashing in the kitchen.

Chanhee looked at Kevin, eyes wide and shining. "Really? Y-you were going to a-ask me out?"

"Yeah." Kevin felt bashful then, scratching at the back of his head. "But I kinda messed up, huh? Instead of making you smile, I made you cry."

"I like you better when your hair's d-down." Chanhee whispered, one hand messing up Kevin's bangs again. "Makes you l-look more natural."

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Hwall groaned from the kitchen, followed by a, "Juyeon-hyung, why did you hit me? You want them to kiss too!"

"Stop exposing me!"

Chanhee, much to Kevin's relief, let out a little giggle.

"So, wanna date me?" Kevin asked lightly in a very hopeful voice.

"Aw." Chanhee smiled, cupping his hyung's face.

"Kiss!" Sunwoo yelled from the kitchen doorway, clapping.

"Kim Sunwoo, Ju Haknyeon, get back here!"

"Shut up, hyung, they're about to kiss!" Haknyeon appeared beside Sunwoo, eagerly munching on Jacob's cereals. "Hyunjoon-ah! Come here!"

"You bet your pig-loving ass he is _not_ going to watch his hyungs make out!" Juyeon roared, followed by some whining from Hwall. "Sit down, young man!"

Chanhee let out a full laugh and really, can you blame Kevin for leaning in and just kissing the younger like his life depended on it?

 

* * *

 

 

[In the kitchen:

 

"But Juyeon-hyung..." Hwall whined, pouting. "We've kissed too, why can't I watch Kevin-hyung and Chanhee-hyung kiss?"

Haknyeon, sputtering. "W-what the heck?"

Juyeon could only hide his blushing face behind his hands. "You're lucky I like you, Hyunjoon."

"I know." was the smug reply as Hwall drank more banana milk.

**Author's Note:**

> i need more NewMoon content please please feed a starving stan please
> 
> i can't believe i wrote this in 20 minutes too, it's 2 AM here and i'm drowning feels ahhhh
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading!! have a good daaaaay
> 
> twitter: [@.juyeonieee]


End file.
